


Repairs

by Shastelly



Series: Shastelly’s Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Electrocution, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Self-Esteem Issues, Pidge Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastelly/pseuds/Shastelly
Summary: Electrocution with Pidge and Lance
Series: Shastelly’s Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Repairs

"So what does this thing do again?" Lance cocked his head and looked between Hunk and Pidge. Pidge had tried to explain already. It had been very long winded. used a lot of technical terms, and Lance had gotten lost somewhere in the middle. "It's a weather machine?"

"No, it's not a “weather machine”. It is using the planet’s geothermal energy and electromagnetic fields to attempt to dampen the excessive storms in the area by heating the atmosphere and redirecting the “Megabolts” - as you named them - away from the towns." Pidge snarled complete with air quotes.

"So…a weather machine?" Lance smiled. He enjoyed getting Pidge riled up sometimes.

"A broken weather machine." Hunk corrected with a grin at the wince Pidge gave him for his use of Lance's name for the technical marvel.

Pidge muttered to herself and crawled back into the open hatch at the side of the twenty foot tall metal tower. The inhabitants of the planet had sent out a distress call when the marvel had stopped working. Apparently it had been built by a previous civilization and no one who currently lived there had any idea how it worked. Pidge and Hunk had been assigned the task of figuring out how to fix it. Coran was on the communications system at the castle and working to search the database for any information that might help with the repairs. Allura and Shiro were negotiating an alliance. Keith and Lance, well they were split up for their own good as they had been bickering all morning. Lance was given the task of running errands for Pidge and Hunk and shuttling them down to the surface in Blue, while Kieth had been assigned a patrol around the planet as they were vulnerable split up as they were.

The mechanism was complex, but almost beautiful in its design. Pidge marveled over the crystals that conducted the energy and stored the programming for the system. It seemed time and possibly earthquake activity had damaged some of the crystals and she was left trying to work around the damaged areas either patching in Altean technology or bypassing the damaged crystals.

Hunk had taken on the task of repairing one of the structural supports on the outer edges of the device. It was likely that it's failure had led to the internal damage that Pidge was repairing. She was small enough to crawl right in amongst the crystals and she sat cross legged in the midst of them - pulling them out one at a time to examine them for flaws.

"Is that safe?" Lance asked from the entry to her little mechanical cave. He had his head partway shoved in and was turning his neck to try to peer up above her.

"It's fine." Pidge muttered.

"What if it, I don't know…turns on?" Lance asked somewhat anxiously.

"It's broken. It won't."

"But you're going to fix it, so it will then?" 

Pidge growled, she appreciated Lance's concern for her well being, but right how he was distracting her and every moment the device was down was a chance for a megastorm to wipe out one of the planet’s main cities. They were not built to withstand weather at all, too spoiled by the luxury of a working weather machine. Pidge growled again at herself this time for using Lance's name for the device.

"Okay. Just…um…be careful? Okay?" Lance backed away, he didn't want to annoy Pidge, but he was really worried about her buried in the guts of the weather machine. It just didn't seem like a good idea to him.

"Yeah, okay, just…um…keep an eye on the weather. You can warn me if it starts looking like a storm?" Pidge offered. She knew Lance was only worried for her and her annoyance with him was only skin deep. He was like a brother to her and she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Can do Pidgeotto!"

"Ughh! Don't call me that!" Exactly like a brother she thought in disgust as she went back to repairing the device.

Several hours later, Lance's ability to wait quietly and watch the sky had long since expired. He had pestered Hunk, trying to get his friend to talk to him or at least give him something to do, only to be very politely turned away as the Yellow Paladin strained to tighten and weld his newly designed support system in place. He had called to Pidge asking question after question until the Green Paladin had less than politely told him where he could go and what he could do with his questions. He'd told her that wasn't physically possible and she'd threatened to prove him wrong. 

Now he was laying on the ground, staring at the clear sky, feeling rather useless. At least Keith was doing something, was patrolling, protecting them. Lance wasn't good for anything, not even manual labor or a distraction from tedious work. He sighed as he felt his mind drifting into dark thoughts again. He worked hard not to dwell on his status as the seventh wheel. It didn’t matter if he was the least important Paladin. He was still a Paladin and that was worth a lot. A lot of not much right now considering he’d been sitting on his butt for the last two varga. He might as well take a nap, at least he'd be well rested for piloting them back to the castle.

Lance wasn't sure what woke him. He felt startled like something was wrong. He sat up abruptly and pulled his bayard looking around for danger. Nothing was immediately obvious. He sat waiting breath panting trying to orient himself to being awake. A sharp yelp sounded from behind him and he scrambled to his feet and over to where he had left Pidge.

"Pidge?!"

"What?!" She snapped.

"You okay?" Lance peered in, pretending he had not been completely freaked out by waking to the sound of her pain.

"Yes, as I fix this more and more pieces are conducting and I keep getting zapped." She snarled, more at the device than Lance. The mechanical wonder was less wonderful now that her fingertips were singed.

"So, maybe you should get out of there?" Lance asked cautiously, an angry Pidge was always to be treated with caution.

"I can't reach the repairs from out there." Pidge bit off angrily. She was starting to get frustrated.

"So, could I? I mean, reach?" Lance offered, itching to pull her from the danger.

"No. I mean yes, you could reach, but no because I can't explain to you what needs to be fixed." Pidge snarled. "Just be quiet so I can concentrate." Pidge growled. There was no easy way to fix the equipment and without physically being able to see the pieces there was no way to tell Lance which pieces needed fixed. 

"Oh…um…right…sorry." Lance backed away, of course he wasn't smart enough to fix it. He just needed to continue to stay out of the way. His job today was cargo pilot, he guessed that was really what he was best suited for anyway. Lance looked over to the support and could see that Hunk had his mask own and was in the middle of a long weld. It looked like he would be wrapping up soon. Maybe he could help Pidge when he finished. Lance stepped back and watched Pidge. He flinched at every yelp and screech coming from the hatch that entered the device.

"Lance?" A voice came over the com in his helmet.

"Yeah, Shiro?"

"How's it going?"

"Hunk looks like he's wrapping up and Pidge is getting closer, but she keeps getting shocked doing the final repairs." Lance sighed.

"If she's in danger pull her out."

"Pidge? Are you sure this is safe?" Lance hollered back into the opening.

"It's just annoying, Lance. I might get a blister on my finger or something, but as long as it doesn't fully activate I'll be fine." Pidge answered with more charity than he thought he'd get from her at this point. She must realize he was just worried about her.

"She says it's okay as long as it doesn't activate." Lance offered Shiro.

"And what would activate it?" Shiro countered, not any happier with the situation than Lance.

"Pidge? What would make it activate?" Lance echoed.

"Um…a mega storm? Some sort of danger on the planet that would need to be addressed?" Pidge offered, working at the last few pieces. She was almost done.

Lance relayed the information.

"Keith?" Shiro called.

"Yeah, Shiro?" Keith answered sounding as bored as Lance had been earlier.

"Can you keep an eye out for storm formations up there?" Shiro asked. "Give us a heads…"

"Shiro, there is a large storm forming now. It's nowhere near you guys, so I didn't think it was an issue." Keith answered surprised.

"Lance…" Shiro started at the same time Lance started yelling, "Pidge, get out!"

"One more…" Pidge started finishing the last connection as the machine around her lit up and energy poured from the crystals and into her body. Her mouth opened in an attempt to scream, but no sound came out. She felt frozen and on fire. Every muscle in her body seized and her heart thudded a thousand miles an hour. Her fist clenched and her legs kicked back against the wall near the opening. She felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. Her face burned around her glasses frames and her hands around the tools she held. 

Lance stood back in horror as the interior of the device lit up with a white light. He didn't hear Pidge scream this time, just a horrible strangled sound and thuds as her body connected with the outer haul. 

"PIDGE!" He screamed.

Voices echoed in the com yelling for him to tell them what was going on. Hunk yelled from where he was working. It was all happening so fast.

"She's…it turned on…I…she…" Lance choked out as rushed to the opening and could see her body spasming in the hold of the electric like energy.

"Don't touch her!" Hunk yelled as he ran. "It will just go into you too!"

“We need to get her out!” Lance yelled back.

“I know that, but if you touch her you won’t be able to move either and then you’ll just both be stuck. We need to either knock her loose somehow or turn it off.” Hunk explained as he reached Lance’s side.

“How? We can’t even get to her!” Lance growled in frustration. If he had a clear line on her he’d just tackle her out of the way, but she was inside the machine, through a hole.

“I can open up the side. We need room to get to the instrument to power it down.” Hunk grabbed his torch and started cutting the wall open.

“How long will that take? I...we...Hunk she’s…” Lance gestured widely into the opening where Pidge continued in her silent scream, body twitching and arched, covered with light. 

Hunk growled and nodded. Lance was right, it would take too long. Shiro would have been able to cut right in to save her, but he didn’t have a Galra arm and his torch wasn’t enough. He slammed his fist into the metal wall. A growl from yellow echoed in his mind and he reached down for his bayard. It transformed in his hands into some kind of huge industrial laser saw or something.

“Yes! Way to go Hunk!” Lance cheered as Hunk took his new weapon and made short work of the side of the device. They now had easy access to the inner workings and Pidge. 

“Okay, now to shut it down.” Hunk stared into the device trying to find the right place to stop it. “Lance, see if you can tell where the power is coming from.”

Lance sighed. He had no idea. Pidge would have this fixed in a second. She was the genius not him. The one trapped and dying was the one they needed to save her. He paced around watching Pidge’s pale face. She didn’t seem to be moving or breathing…what if they were already too late.

“Lance?”

“Hunk, I don’t know I...I don’t know how to tell?” Lance cried in frustration. “You need Pidge, she would have this figured in a tick.”

"I know that!” Hunk snapped just as frustrated that he couldn’t find the switch. 

“I…” Lance closed his eyes, once again of no use. If only he and Pidge could...trade....places ...Lance's eyes snapped back to Pidge. There was clear access to her now. If he took a run at it maybe he could knock her clear. Maybe he could do it fast enough to get both of them clear? He took several steps back and a deep breath. The longer he waited the more she was being hurt.

"Hunk?” Lance asked quietly.

“What?” Hunk turned to him surprised at the quiet tone. 

“Move.” Lance ran. 

“NO!” Hunk stepped back and would have moved to intercept, but Lance was too far away and too fast. He ran full speed into Pidge, shoulder checking her away from the device. Her body flew several feet and landed with a thud on the ground. Lance was not so lucky. As he ran into Pidge, he was thrown sideways and made contact with the crystals behind him. 

Lance had a brief moment of relief as he watched Pidge sail free from the device before his world became fire and pain. The energy wrapped around his head and squeezed his mind. The force of his hit was enough to fling Pidge away, but he remained trapped like a giant hand had reached out and grabbed his head. His body stiffened and trembled. He thinks maybe he screamed but he can't be sure. He couldn't think or feel anything but pain.

Hunk watched in horror as the moment of triumph went so wrong. Lance had freed Pidge, but now was trapped himself. He quickly checked Pidge for breathing and a pulse. Upon finding them weak and too fast he went back to the device. He needed it down now. Or he needed Lance free. He couldn’t just destroy the thing, after all there was a mega storm and it was doing its job of protecting the planet. He needed to free Lance without being caught himself.

He needed something to protect him from the energy he needed ...wait! He remembered the insulated gloves he’d been working with as he welded. Coran had said they resisted energy, maybe they could allow him to pull Lance free. He needed to free Lance, so he ran. The gloves were lying by the support he had been working on. Shiro, Keith, Allura, and Coran were all yelling into the coms, but he didn't have the breath to spare them an answer. 

He needed to be fast, tears streamed down his face, how he wished he was fast, but it was not his strength. He scooped the gloves from the ground scraping his knuckles, but not stopping he turned and ran back. He had no idea how much energy was passing through Lance right now or how long he could last. He had already taken twice the hit that Pidge had. Hunk pulled the gauntlets on as he ran and when he reach Lance he didn't even slow down he just grabbed and pulled him along with him, freeing him from the energy's grasp.

Hunk sobbed into the coms, "I need help. Pidge and Lance both got shocked."

"Report, Hunk." Shiro's voice echoed back so much calmer than Hunk.

"Pidge is unconscious, but breathing and her pulse is fast and weak. Lance is unconscious…He…" Hunk bent to check and nearly threw up when he couldn't find a pulse. "I can't…he…no pulse and he's not breathing. I'm starting CPR." Hunk's mind turned off all of the emotions rushing through him as he turned to the practiced routine he'd learned as a lifeguard. Push hard, push fast - the rhythm of "Staying Alive" echoed through his mind as he worked to save his friend's life.

"On our way." Shiro's voice reassured Hunk as he worked. "Coran, prepare two pods. Keith you're closer get there and get them up to the castle!."

"On it. I'm coming as fast as Red flies Hunk." Keith's voice was firm as ever, only those close to him could hear the fear in it.

"Hurry, please." Hunk huffed as he worked. CPR was incredibly draining, but there was no way he was stopping, not when Lance's life was on the line.

Pidge woke to pain, every inch of her body hurt. She blinked and cringed as even her eyelids hurt. She groaned. She could hear someone grunting nearby…Hunk…he sounded out of breath. What was he doing? She managed to turn her head and open her eyes and suddenly wished she hadn't. Hunk was performing CPR on Lance. Lance was not moving - Lance was…

"No." She whispered softly. This couldn't be happening. What had happened? A tear slid down her cheek. She watched as Red landed nearby, Keith came running out as Hunk scooped up Lance and ran for Red. Keith roughly grabbed her from the ground and turned to speed after Hunk. She didn't even have the energy to make a sound. The rough handling caused her hands to throb painfully and the additional tears sliding down her face burned as they slid down.

"Keith? Space AED?" Hunk asked as Keith laid her on the floor before climbing into the pilot seat and taking off.

"Under the bench there." Keith pointed.

Hunk pulled the vaguely familiar device out. The instructions echoed in their computer generated voice in the cockpit. Pidge watch without moving from her spot on the floor as Lance's body arched under the shock. Hunk began CPR again. Pidge lost track of time as the machine whined again. She watched the tears dripping from Hunk's face, she could hear Keith's voice in the background tight and angry sounding as he spoke with Coran at the castle and brought them in for a landing. Hunk once again carried Lance in his arms and ran. Pidge felt Keith gather her up, more gently this time.

"Pidge?" Keith asked quietly.

"Keith…is he…I mean?" She rasped out.

"Hunk got his heart started again and he's breathing. You've got some pretty bad burns, how are you?" Keith asked softly.

"Hurts." She whispered, as her body twitched spasmodically.

"Okay, I'm going to get you to Coran and we'll get you healed up too. I'm…I'm sorry Pidge. I didn't even think to tell you about the storm. I was supposed to be on lookout. This is my fault." He whispered the last bit.

Pidge scoffed softly, "It's my fault. Lance tried to get me to come out several times. I'm the one that didn't listen."

"It was an accident and you saved lives by getting the device working just in time." Shiro came up behind them. "It is no one's fault. Now, Lance is already in a pod and healing, let's get Pidge there too." Shiro laid a hand on Keith's shoulder and they moved together to the infirmary.

Pidge was released sometime the next day and Lance was due to come out shortly after. She had been escorted to her room by Keith, brought food by Hunk, and tucked in by Shiro. Her hands had healed with only minimal scarring and the burns on her face caused by the frames of her glasses had left no marks. She'd been very lucky.

She sighed as she tried to bring her mind to rest, but it just wouldn't stop turning over the situation. What had she done wrong? What could she do better? Where was the biggest mistake? It was glaringly obvious when she looked back. She should have let Lance do the repair. It might have taken longer, but he could have reached from the outside…but then if it had taken longer maybe the storm would have hit before they had finished. Maybe she should have asked for Hunk's help as well? Maybe she shouldn't try to do things without asking for help all the time? Maybe she didn't trust her team enough? What if Lance thought she didn't believe in him? What if her arrogance almost got him killed.

"AGHHH!" She screamed in frustration and threw off the covers. Slipping on her robe and slippers she crept into the hallway and down to the kitchen. This called for a half a jar of space peanut butter and a glass of milk. 

As she entered the kitchen area she realized she was not the first to arrive. Lance was sitting at the counter a steaming mug clutched between his hands staring into nothing.

"Lance!" She rushed up and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, Pidgie. Hunk said you were sleeping or I would have come to check on you sooner. Glad you're okay."

"Me? I'm glad you're okay, you scared me you idiot!" She slugged him.

His grin at her antics turned to a frown when he caught sight of her hands. He grasped one gently and traced the light scarring along her fingers.

"It's no big deal. I didn't lose any range of motion. Just a few scars." Pidge muttered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hesitated. Maybe if I'd acted sooner…" Lance began.

"You should have hesitated longer! You almost died!" Pidge snapped. "In fact you did die, Hunk just brought you back."

Lance sighed. "I should have acted quicker it’s not like I was doing any good, I mean you had a much better chance of helping. I’m not any good in situations like that, I mean goofball Lance isn’t exactly going to figure out how the machine works or how to turn it off. I wasn’t even able to help fix it.”

"No. I should have let you help me. I’m the one that needs to learn to let you guys help. I can’t just keep trying to do everything myself.” Pidge shook her head and grabbed his hand with hers.

“No, I mean, if Hunk had been there maybe but I’d have just messed it up. I’m too slow. I’m not smart like you or Hunk.” Lance sighed and pulled his hand back.

“So what, you’re cannon fodder?” Pidge snarked.

“No, I mean well better me than you.” Lance sputtered.

“The fuck! I was kidding Lance. You are not..you can’t...just no.” Pidge’s horror showed on her face as she wrapped both arms around him.

“Hey, it’s not like I think it’s a good idea or want to or something, it’s just that, I mean, I know where I rank…” Lance trailed off awkwardly patting her back.

“Rank?” Pidge asked quietly.  
“You know, seventh wheel here. Everyone else has something important to bring to the team and I’m a Paladin and that’s important, but I’m not an important paladin.” Lance patiently explained. He wasn’t sure why she was being dense about this, must be a reaction for the cryopod.

“You...what? What do you mean seventh wheel?” Pidge growled into his chest.

“Well, you and Hunk are like geniuses and Keith is literally better than me at everything, and Shiro is an awesome leader and fighter and pilot, and Allura is a badass magical princess diplomat, and Coran knows so much stuff that we have no clue about...and then there’s just me. I don’t have any special talents are abilities. I mean, I do my best, but I mess up all the time....and well I’m just glad you let me stay around.” Lance muttered the last bit.

“Lance.” 

Lance spun around knocking Pidge loose and stared at Shiro as he came into the room, “Oh hey, Shiro. I...you know I’m just leaving.” He tried to make a break for it, but Shiro wasn’t having that and grabbed his arm as he tried to make his way past. He could hear Pidge sniffling in the background.

“Lance?” Shiro asked.

“That’s my name.” Lance quipped trying to keep the tears at bay. It wasn’t like he liked admitting that he was the worst paladin or that he had set out to die today. He just knew where he stood in the grand scheme of things. Pidge’s sniffles were not slowing down, if anything they had gotten worse. “Look, I...I’m sorry I made Pidge cry.”

Shiro sighed and in a completely unexpected move pulled Lance into a tight hug.

“Um...Shiro?” Lance stood stiffly arms to the side unsure what to do.

“How could you think that?” Shiro whispered.

“Um...well I mean I know I’m not a genius, we pretty much just established that, but I see things too. I mean I know my tactical value.” Lance answered stiffly offended that Shiro didn’t think he could figure it out.

“Who woke up from a coma to shot Sendak?” Shiro asked quietly, pulling back to meet Lance’s eyes.

“Me, but anyone…”

“Nope.” Shiro interrupted. “Not anyone could make that shot on a good day, let alone having been blown up and nearly died.”

“Okay, so I’m a good shot.” Lance admitted.

“A good shot!? You’re the sharpshooter for the team!” Pidge snapped.

“Pidge, you don’t have to humor me and call me that. We both know I made it up. No one actually calls me that.” Lance sighed. He didn’t need her pity.

“I called you that.” Shiro stated evenly. “And I didn’t do it for any reason other than it is true.”

“Who makes sure I get sleep?” Pidge asked quietly. “Who makes Keith join group activities? Who helps Hunk when he panics? Who listens to Coran’s crazy stories and helps around the castle? Who braids Allura’s hair? Who checks on Shiro every night?”

Lance blushed and looked away from Shiro at the last one.

“You check on me?” Shiro asked with a smirk.

“Well, I mean, you check on everyone else, and Pidge Shiro does all of that stuff. I just help sometimes.” Lance shrugged and tried to pull away, uncomfortable with the level of attention.

“No. Not really. I haven’t had to do those things for awhile now because you do them. You also provide valuable help planning missions. You have a great tactical mind. You are also invaluable on the battlefield; you see things I miss. You are a very important paladin. We need you.” Shiro moved to meet Lance’s eyes again.

Pidge flung herself back around them both. “You’re like a brother to me you big idiot. You can’t just say you aren’t important. I need you. You are important!”

“Okay, okay. I guess.” Lance blinked tears back. “I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

“That’s not the point. Lance, we need you to know that you are just as valuable and important as every other person on this ship.” Shiro emphasised. “We need you. We can’t do this without you.” 

A sob shook itself loose from Lance’s chest. He couldn’t believe they didn’t see what he saw, but it was clear that they cared about him and loved him, and right now that was enough. “Thank you.”

“No more throwing yourself in front of bombs or electrocuting yourself or any other heroic acts of dying, got it? Promise me!” Pidge slugged his shoulder hard.

“Ouch. I can’t promise that Pidge.” Lance backed away. “I care about you guys too and I am never going to stand by and let something happen to you if I can stop it.”

“Lance, just, could you promise to consider other options? I mean before throwing yourself into danger. You mean so much to the team. Please, stop underestimating how important you are when you make these decisions.” Shiro grabbed his chin and held his gaze.

“Okay.” Lance answered slowly. “I can make that promise.”

“Thank you.” Shiro pulled him in for another hug. 

Lance sunk into the hug relaxing finally. He’d been unable to sleep playing those last moments over and over in his mind. The darkness and light on the other side of alive kept appearing whenever he closed his eyes. He’d come to have a cup of hot tea and try to get back to sleep. He felt his knees giving out as his breathing relaxed. His traitorous body was betraying him. 

“Whoa.” Shiro caught him as he fell and scooped him up into his arms. He carried him over to the couch in the common area and laid him down, patting his head. “Get some sleep buddy.”

Lance could feel Pidge climb onto the couch next to him. “I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Shiro hummed and sometime later returned with a blanket that he draped over both of the sleepy paladins. 

“Lance?” Pidge whispered.

“Hmm?” Lance hummed nearly asleep.

"I…um…I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life and before that you were looking out for me and maybe I should listen to you more." She rushed the last bit out as fast as possible.

Lance blinked and a slow smile spread across his face, "Really?" The gentle look slowly morphed into the more familiar silliness and with a grin he added in a teasing tone, "I mean sure you should, cause Lancey-Lance knows lots and you should definitely listen to me."

"Forget I said anything." Pidge fake groaned and leaned into his shoulder. 

Lance wrapped an arm around her and gave her a quick squeeze, "I'd do anything for you."

"Good, stick around and keep that promise." Pidge answered sleepily eyes starting to droop again.

“I’ll do my best Pidge.” Lance promised and that was a promise he knew he’d keep.


End file.
